


At the Smithy

by selim_nagisokrov



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If distracted, Hiccup can't do their yearly saddle adjustments. Toothless is just the dragon for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Smithy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, this is a piece of fiction that the author is making no monetary gain from its making
> 
> Timeline: Six years after the movie HTTYD, with the slight AU that the dragons can transform into humanoid forms.

Toothless had to force himself to stay in his traditional dragon form until Gobber tossed his arms in the air and declared it closing time. As he left the smithy, Gobber glanced at Hiccup with concern that seemed to constantly be there the more Hiccup worked odd hours.   
  
"Close the shop for me?" He asked, wrapping his fur shawl over his shoulders.   
  
"Sure. I have to do adjustments on Toothless' saddle system." Hiccup smiled over his shoulder. With a carefree nod, Gobber left the shop, leaving Hiccup to finish his work without supervision.  
  
Jumping from the cabinet he called his own, Toothless transformed on his way to Hiccup's side. "I can think of better things we can do than adjustments," he breathed lowly in the human tongue, a skill he'd picked up over the years.   
  
"We can't. I've been putting aside this adjustments for too long."  
  
Wrapping his arms around the human’s middle, Toothless ran his long, thick tongue up the teen’s neck. The dip at the base of Hiccup’s scalp was a sensitive spot, just touching it made the boy stiffen in the humanoid’s arms.   
  
“Toothless, not here…” Green eyes were darkened with lust and desire, half-way hidden by thin eyelids. Toothless nuzzled the sensitive skin, inhaling the thick scent that was his mate. Two months ago he first tasted this very boy and he still couldn’t get enough of the sweet nectar that filled him with want. “Gobber…”  
  
“Boss human is getting laid himself, it’s only fair.” Toothless purred against the human’s ear. The contours of Hiccup’s back aligned perfectly with the dragon’s toned abs. Even with his last growth spurt, Hiccup barely came up to the humanoid’s broad sternum. Even so, both men fit so perfectly together. Toothless could defy his species reputation and Hiccup could prove himself more durable than his counterparts gave him credit for.  
  
But this was a secret only the dragon community of Berk was aware. Even after so many years of cohabiting, the humans were still accepting the dragons as useful tools in society. The thought of the two  _very different_  species together like this was the topic of ridicule, bestiality at best.  
  
Hiccup turned around, his toned arms wrapping around the dragon’s neck, tugging Toothless back down to mash their mouths together, plump lips against a flat mouth. A soft moan escaped the Night Fury as Hiccup’s small tongue pressed against his bigger one, his sharp teeth peeking from the gums to trace the delicate appendage. More dexterous, his flatter tongue wrapped heavily around the intruding appendage, sucking lovingly.  
  
Blunt nails scraped the soft scales of his head. Pulling his mouth from the teen’s, Toothless changed locations. Latched onto the slender neck, Toothless allowed more of his sharp teeth to escape their protective casings, brushing along the pulsing vein. He nipped the skin as his own big hands moved down to grasp hips.  
  
In the middle of the smithy was a wooden table, often piled with raw material and blueprints. It had been cleared off earlier by Gobber, giving Toothless access to a spot to put Hiccup.   
  
The teen climbed up on the table, his long legs dangling over the side, a few inches above the ground. Hand’s playing on Toothless’ broad collarbone; Hiccup dragged the dragon back up, pressing their lips together.  
  
Spit built up along the edges of their mouths, where their lips didn’t seal. Kissing wasn’t a traditional part of sex as far as dragon mating went but Toothless was always eager to make the effort with his little rider. Hiccup’s taste was better than anything the dragon had consumed in his life. He lapped almost hungrily at the spittle build up, his nimble fingers working the knot of the boy’s belt.  
  
Head tilted back for easier admittance, Hiccup fought back for dominance. Their tongues brushed over one another, the sharp bridge of the human’s nose pressed against the flat contours of Toothless’ nasal opening. In the end, Toothless won out, his thick tongue entering the boy’s compliant orifice, gliding along flat teeth and brushing against the rough roof.  
  
At last, he loosened the knot of the rope holding up the teen’s trousers. With easier access, Toothless slid his hand into the brown pants, under thick linen to feel the soft curls of hair nestled just above the small (but swelling) human penis. His other hand tugged the offending articles of clothing down, letting them pool and twist around a thin ankle and metal foot.   
  
Hiccup moaned, breaking their kiss. “We can’t do this here!” He cried out, tensing under his lover. “Anyone can come in!”  
  
“Business is closed.”  
  
“What if they hear us?” The boy hissed.  
  
Toothless smirked. “Guess you’re just going to have to be quiet, then.” Leaning forward, the dragon tugged Hiccup’s bottom lip playfully, kneading the flesh between his soft gums.  
  
Hiccup wooden leg wrapped around Toothless’ own, thicker leg, pulling the heavier body closer.   
  
Slipping down, Toothless dragged his tongue down the thin neck, enjoying the heavy swallow that followed as he dipped into the collarbone. He could hear the rush of blood through the teen’s heart, the thumping of the organ. Hiccup had developed nicely into a man, over the last few years. His gangly form had become tone, from chest to toe, from heavy work in the smithy alongside his dragon training camp.  
  
Although Toothless liked to think he also had something to do with the boy having such a nice physique. Their rough housing as boys had been more than just child’s play. Intricate dances around each other, their play had become nervous touches and fights for dominance until finally becoming a physical need that neither could deny.  
  
Under the steep dip of the belly button, began a line of brown hair that led south, to a patch of dark curls. Toothless nosed the hairs running the side of his face over the baby soft flesh that was located around that region. Tongue slipping out, the dragon licked along the base of Hiccup’s penis, along the crevice.  
  
The gasp that escaped the blacksmith’s lips was music. “T-Toothless!”   
  
“Quiet, Little One.” Toothless purposely breathed heavily, letting the warm breath tickle along pink flesh. The human penis was differed from his own. Not a fully attached part from tip to base, it dangled listlessly most times of the day. Currently it was standing up proudly, bent just right along the base at a perfect angle as it grew heavier and darker. A pearl of cloudy fluid already leaked from the head, which Toothless’ licked up with purpose.  
  
His taste buds danced with joy from the flavor of his mate. Berries and sun, with the slightest hint of salty aftertaste. Hiccup’s breathing picked up, his hands wrapped around the heavy ear folds on the top of Toothless’ head. It was a familiar grip that the dragon had grown used to from his human, who was never sure what exactly he wanted.  
  
Toothless answered the question for Hiccup, swallowing a vast amount of the heavy dick. His flat nose brushed along the wiry curls as the cock tip touched the back of his throat. Curling his tongue around the thick shaft, Toothless groaned happily as another drop of pre-ejaculation slipped down his throat. Pulled back, he focused on only the tip as his hands moved to heavy balls.   
  
“Mn!” Hiccup’s hands released Toothless’ ear folds in favor of covering his mouth, to be a block against any noises that planned to escape.  
  
It was an invitation that Toothless couldn’t refuse. Releasing the boy’s dick, Toothless glanced over the teen’s tummy. “Is there anything we can use?”  
  
Not even opening his clenched eyes, Hiccup fought to control his breathing. “We have some dubbin on that shelf.” For added help, the human pointed towards the rustic cabinet that did contain a jar of the yellow, gooey substance used to waterproof leathers. Leaving the blacksmith for a moment, Toothless grabbed the jar to bring back to the table.  
  
Hiccup was now watching him, his green eyes dark with want as his hands slid down to his engorged penis, palming as he watched.  
  
“Like what you see?” Toothless asked, putting his hands on his hips. The pheromones in the room were so heavy, letting his body react appropriately. The heavy, protective shell over his own cock had loosened, allowing his own penis to hang proudly.  
  
“I never get over how big you are,” Hiccup admitted, “Or that I can take all that.” The second part was whispered, so low Toothless barely picked it up with his own enhanced hearing.  
  
“We’re just that compatible,” Toothless reasoned. In reality, he’d been nervous at first too. Even if Hiccup was a man now, he was still so much smaller than the dragon.  
  
This was very much a testament to how much they belonged together. Dropping to his knees, Toothless nudged the teen’s boot, trousers, and linen off, tossing them across the room and out of sight. Without a word, Hiccup moved his leg to the dragon’s shoulder, the other limply stretched out and out of sight. The boy’s hand stilled around the base of his cock but the rough padding of Hiccup’s thumb still massaged warm flesh.  
  
Scooping up a good size dollop of dubbin, Toothless used his free, dry hand to spread round, white cheeks where the pink human anus resided. The way Hiccup tensed at the sudden cold air made it look like his entrance had winked at Toothless, inviting the dragon to come and make it dirty.  
  
The Night Fury dragged his wet fingers along the rim of the pink entrance, a suave smile on his face.  _Oh, I will make you dirty._  
  
A soft noise was the only sound Hiccup gave. His green eyes remained focus on Toothless, watching with rapt attention.  
  
Toothless, undaunted by his audience, pushed the tip of his index finger in, mindful of his claws. The last thing he needed was to accidentally scratch the inner walls of his mate. The thick, waxy dubbin clumped around the entrance, letting the thick dragon fingers slip in easily. Pulling his hand out, Toothless took another glob from the jar and went to work, coxing his fingers in.   
  
At first he pushed only his index finger in, working the appendage back and forth. As Hiccup cooed and moaned, he used the distraction to slip in the second digit while dragging his tongue over the boy’s erection. The distraction didn’t work the third time as he pushed in his third finger, letting his thumb and pinky spread out along the outer rim. Even soft, the low whimper still met Toothless’ ear.  
  
He almost pulled his hand out, ready to call it quits when Hiccup’s muscles wrapped around his fingers with a vice grip, locking him in. Through half-lidded eyes, Hiccup managed to quietly tell the dragon to continue. Not to pull out, that he’ll get used to it.  
  
Curling his fingers around, Toothless smirked with the pad of his middle finger brushed over the fleshy nerve that made the human squeal. Repeating the motion a few more times, the Night Fury listened to the heavy breathing and low groans that left Hiccup’s tight lips.   
  
Around his fist, Hiccup swallowed heavily. “N, need you,” He rasped out.  
  
“And you’ll have me.” Toothless pulled his fingers out. With another helping to the lubricant, Toothless fisted his cock, covering it with lubricant.   
  
Lining up with Hiccup's hole, Toothless spread him out on the human to attempted sealing their mouths. No matter how lubed and stretched the human was, he still cried out as the dragon pushed in. His dull nails dug into thick shoulders before his breathing became a relaxing pattern. Swallowing each cry, Toothless pushed past the tightening muscles, inching as far as he could.   
  
Rolling his hands down the teen's chest, Toothless fisted Hiccup's limp cock, encouraging it back to stiffness. While still tense on the inside, Hiccup's shoulders slacked. Heavily breathing, the human's fingers relaxed their grip as he shifted his body, pushing back into the dragon's hips.  
  
Growling low, Toothless tucked his head into the juncture of the boy's neck as he was nudged further inside. Hiccup hissed again, shifting to push the Night Fury deeper in him. The tightening around him was a warm glove, welcoming for me. Licking the line up to Hiccup's chin, Toothless pulled out until only the tip of his impressive dick resting along the tight, demanding hole of his mate.  
  
Hands grabbing bony hips, Toothless held Hiccup still as he pushed back. This time, he went in deeper. The slick folds of Hiccup's butt nestled against his balls with a loud slapping sound. Groaning, Toothless pulled out, then back in. The tempo came fast, each glide in much easier as the human finally relaxed, accepting the dragon's cock hungrily.  
  
Arms wrapped around the Night Fury's neck, Hiccup pulled Toothless back up. Their mouths pressed together again, silencing the cries threatening to fall from his lips. It didn't fight off the groans or the soft moans of the dragon's man-given name. Hiccup's breathless murmurs wisped over Toothless' face.  
  
"Ah...ah..."  
  
Palming the human's swollen cock, Toothless bit back a cry of his own as the base of his cock began to swell. The familiar knot pressed against the outside rim of the human's entrance.   
  
"Mn! T-Toothless!" Hiccup's fingers played with the thick horns on his head. "Do it," the human breathed.  
  
Toothless' vision darkened. "Are you sure?" His hips buckled as he pushed his knot along the stretched, pink rim.   
  
Long legs wrapped around Toothless hips, pulling him closer. The cold metal of Hiccup's prosthetic made him jerk forward, deep into the boy's prone form, brushing against the sensitive nerve that made green eyes snap open. Hiccup scream came before he could block it. Pushing his fist against his lips, Hiccup bit the soft flesh there, stifling the next cry as the dragon worked his hips into the warm hole.  
  
His knot pressed angrily against the resistance. With a firm hold on Hiccup's hips, Toothless pulled the boy's form against him. It took three pushes before his knot pushed past the tight muscle, swelling out and locking.   
  
The cry from Hiccup was muffled this time. Unable to pull out anymore, Toothless rolled his hips, continuously pressing against that sensitive nerve that drove Hiccup wild. Between them, he could feel the lines of his hard cock, so deep and thick in the human's body. While not the first time he'd tied with the human, they usually did this with Hiccup on his knees, more likely to that Toothless' girth without problem. He'd never seen that excited look that took Hiccup's face, the spread open lips and pink cheeks.  
  
"Mm! Ah!" Hiccup's hands went to Toothless' horns again. "Thor!" The warming metal of Hiccup's foot caught around Toothless' tail, keeping the dragon deep inside.  _So close, so close._    
  
Toothless' wings spanned back as his release erupted. The flesh between them warmed as it bloated out, stretching with the volume of release. Pumping his hips into the complaint body, burning fluid coated the tight hold around his cock, acting as an additional lubricant. Hiccup slammed their mouths together, his sharp front teeth cutting along Toothless' gums.  
  
The comedown was bittersweet. Toothless' wings curled in as his orgasm slowed, his knot losing its heavy swelling within fifteen minutes.   
  
Slipping out, Toothless pressed his hand along Hiccup's bloated, cum covered gut. Such a beautiful sight, pale skin tinged pink, cooling cum on his swollen belly, greased up thighs open to show the wet opening that leaked cloudy seed that pooled on the wooden table.   
  
If Hiccup were a dragon, Toothless would have sealed the semen, ensured the chances of the impregnation of a hatchling. The problem was, Hiccup was a human and the quickly cooling dragon cum was hardening into an empty egg that would be a painful birth in two weeks.  
  
And he promised the human they would never go through  _that_  again.  
  
Pushing firmly on the boy's stomach, Toothless watched as a glob of cum slipped out of the boy's red, puffy hole. Pushing his fingers easily into the boy's opening, the dragon stretched Hiccup's opening while his other hand pushed again on the teen's gut. Another dollop of warm semen, mixed with lubricant, slipped out.   
  
Stepping back, Toothless looked over his mate's form with a sense of pride. Hiccup grunted, sitting up to play idly with his tunic and vest. "You couldn't even undress me properly?" He grumbled, his fingers dabbing over a wet, sticky section of his fur vest. Slipping the vest off, Hiccup used the already dirty article of clothing to clean his belly, cock, and thighs with a loud groan of annoyance.  
  
"I'll take you to the creak to clean up." Toothless licked his gums at the thought of having Hiccup again, in nature, that natural way.  
  
With a small smile, Hiccup knotted the rope belt around his pants. "Maybe later," he agreed, tugging on Toothless' horns to kiss the dragon, again. "After we finish your adjustments."  
  
Dropping his head back, Toothless groaned.


End file.
